Runes
Runes are powerful enhancements only available in Abyss Endless and Abyss Versus modes, with three different tiers being able to be purchased; Tier 1 Runes cost 250, Tier 2 Runes cost 750, and Tier 3 Runes cost 1500. In general, Tier 3 Runes will provide more benefit than Tier 1 and Tier 2 Runes, but take up more space in your Abyss loadout. When in Abyss Endless or Abyss Versus modes, each character can have a maximum of 9 slots available for purchased Runes; Tier 1 Runes take up one slot, Tier 2 Runes take up two slots, and Tier 3 Runes take up 3 slots. Forsburn Tier 1 A: Air dodging creates a smoke cloud. B: '''Smoke is not cleared when gaining a full charge. '''C: '''USPECIAL has reduced startup and landing lag. '''D: '''Smoke is immune to projectiles. '''E: '''Initial dash is faster and longer. '''F: '''FSPECIAL has no cooldown time. Tier 2 '''G: Become fully charged after consuming a single cloud. H: Clones explode shortly after being hit. I: '''While in smoke, Forsburn is invisible and does double damage. '''J: '''Smoke damages enemies. '''K: '''Clone always acts like it's fully charged. Tier 3 '''L: '''FSPECIAL creates 2 clones at once. '''M: '''When in smoke, take reduced knockback '''N: '''Clone constantly spews smoke. '''O: '''Smoke explodes when ganining a full charge '''Zetterburn Tier 1 A: Burn effect lasts longer. B: '''Fireballs travel twice as fast. '''C: '''Parry burns opponents. '''D: '''Ground speed is faster. '''E: '''DSPECIAL has a faster boost. '''F: '''USPECIAL has reduced startup. Tier 2 '''G: '''Flame pools explode when stepped on. '''H: '''FSPECIAL has no time limit between fireballs. '''I: '''FAIR and UAIR have increased knockback on burning opponents. '''J: '''DSPECIAL has less endlag and can be cancelled with a jump or air dodge. '''K: '''Fireballs are bigger, slower, and stronger. Tier 3 '''L: '''Flame pools slowly spread across the stage. '''M: '''Fireballs stun opponents. '''N: '''USPECIAL and DSPECIAL are armored while traveling. '''O: '''NSPECIAL charges much faster and is more powerful. '''Maypul Tier 1 A: '''UAIR causes a strong vertical boost. '''B: '''NSPECIAL throws three seeds. '''C: '''Plants automatically fire seeds upwards. '''D: '''Both forms of USPECIAL have increased speed. '''E: '''Strong attacks have reduced startup. '''F: '''FSPECIAL and DSPECIAL have faster startup and travel speed. Tier 2 '''G: '''USPECIAL hits opponents after tethering to them. '''H: '''FSPECIAL, DSPECIAL can be jump-cancelled on hit and restore double jump. '''I: Wrap duration is doubled. J: '''USPECIAL tethers to plants if no opponents are marked. '''K: '''Take less knockback from marked opponents. Tier 3 '''L: '''More than one plant can be placed on the stage. '''M: '''NSPECIAL hits opponents toward you. '''N: '''Plants wrap opponents on contact. '''O: '''Watcher's Mark can stack up to three times. '''Kragg Tier 1 A: '''FSTRONG boosts Kragg forward. '''B: '''Aerials have increased knockback. '''C: FSPECIAL has reduced startup. D: While using FSPECIAL, take no damage or knockback. E: DSPECIAL has increased knockback. F: Throwing rocks gives Kragg a speed boost. Tier 2 G: Rocks take more damage to destroy. H: FSPECIAL has faster movement. I: DSPECIAL creates more spikes. J: Rocks can be created when one already exists. K: USPECIAL has reduced startup and recovery. Tier 3 L: More than one rock can be in play at once. M: All DSPECIAL spikes appear at once. N: Strong attacks have super armor. O: USPECIAL can be used 3 times before touching the ground. Wrastor Tier 1 A: '''Air movement is faster. '''B: '''Air dodge hits opponents. '''C: '''DSTRONG is jump-cancellable. '''D: '''DSPECIAL has reduced startup. '''E: '''Air currents are wider. '''F: '''NSPECIAL has a longer duration. Tier 2 '''G: '''All aerials hit multiple times. '''H: '''Jumping restores air dodge. '''I: '''Strong attacks have reduced landing lag. '''J: '''USPECIAL's sweetspot can be held, increasing launch distance. '''K: '''Strong attacks in an air current have increased knockback. Tier 3 '''L: '''More than one air current can be in play at once. '''M: '''In air currents, take decreased knockback. '''N: '''All attacks are cancellable on hit. '''O: '''Gain four additional jumps. '''Absa Tier 1 A: '''DTILT stuns opponents. '''B: '''DSPECIAL has decreased charge time. '''C: '''FSPECIAL is faster. '''D: '''USPECIAL travels faster and farther. '''E: '''Gain an additional double jump. '''F: '''Sweetspotting clouds doesn't destroy them. Tier 2 '''G: '''Uncharged NSPECIAL teleports you to your cloud. '''H: '''USPECIAL doesn't lead into special fall. '''I: '''Charged DSPECIAL isn't removed when hit. '''J: '''Clouds spike opponents when placed or popped. '''K: '''Clouds automatically pop on contact with an enemy. Tier 3 '''L: '''More than one cloud can be in play at once. '''M: '''Strong aerials have a larger hitbox. '''N: '''Charged NSPECIAL bolt lasts longer. '''O: '''DSPECIAL traps opponents for the final hit. '''Etalus Tier 1 A: '''DASH ATTACK has a faster boost. '''B: '''USPECIAL has faster startup, charge, and actionability. '''C: '''Ice tiles last longer before disappearing. '''D: '''DSPECIAL has super armor. '''E: '''USPECIAL hits opponents while launching. '''F: '''USPECIAL launches into max height regardless of charge. Tier 2 '''G: '''FSPECIAL creates more icicles. '''H: '''While armored, movement is faster. '''I: '''DSPECIAL hits all grounded opponents. '''J: '''DASH ATTACK creates ice on the ground. '''K: '''UAIR freezes opponents when they hit the ground. Tier 3 '''L: '''Strong attacks don't remove armor. '''M: '''Armored strong attack shards have increased knockback. '''N: '''Take half damage when armored. '''O: '''NSPECIAL startup decreased. '''Orcane Tier 1 '''A: '''Bubble attacks cause more hits. '''B: '''USPECIAL has reduced startup and recovery. '''C: '''NSPECIAL has a shorter time limit between shots. '''D: '''Air dodge has greater distance. '''E: '''FSPECIAL has reduced startup. '''F: '''FSPECIAL can be angled up or down. Tier 2 '''G: '''DAIR spews bubbles downward. '''H: '''FAIR has super armor. '''I: '''DASH ATTACK and NAIR can be held. '''J: '''Bubbles pull toward Orcane. '''K: '''Charge NSPECIAL to increase its distance. Tier 3 '''L: '''More than one puddle can be placed on the stage. '''M: '''Bubble attacks also release large explosive bubbles. '''N: '''Puddles are not consumed by attacks used on them. '''O: '''When on a puddle, strong attacks have more range. Trivia * Ori, Ranno, Clairen, Sylvanos, Elliana and Shovel Knight are currently the only characters in Rivals of Aether to not have any runes. ** Only DLC characters don't have runes. Category:Image Needed Category:Abyss